Waxing Crescent
by myobsessionbitesurs
Summary: My own little twists and turns on New Moon from Edward leaving to Bella's reactions. No, its not horribly changed from the book and if is I apologize. Please give it a chance and tell me what you think! Rated T just in case of some themes. Normal pairings


**My second Twilight fanfiction!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I copied bits and peices out of the book just to let you know. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

(In Biology)

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Edward whispered with his lips against my hair close to my ear. I looked up into his flawless face and my heart began to beat rapidly.

"About what?" I replied dazed from the closeness of his lips. He didn't reply at first. Then he kissed me softly on my cheek and said

"Just come with me." Obediently I got out of my seat and followed him. He handed Mr. Banner a piece of paper with writing on it. He read it and looked up at Edward and sighed something that sounded like

"If you must". He gave me a worried glance before scribbling out a quick pass and handing it to Edward. I felt Edward's icy hand in mine and my heart skipped a beat at this simple touch. He led me out of the room and I could feel the eyes of everyone in the classroom following us. We proceeded down the hall to a guidance counselor's office. There was no one in it but he walked inside anyway.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked

"Bella, My family and I are leaving today." He said calmly. My eyes widened and I began to hyperventilate.

"NO! Y-you can't do t-that!" I managed to get out.

"Bella, calm down. I'm risking your life every single second I am with you and I'm tired of having to pretend I'm something I'm not. If I stay with you any longer I know I'll make a mistake and it could end up killing you. My staying and continuing to stay is not fair for you." He said. I shook my head and managed to free my mouth.

"You can't leave me!" I cried, "I can't live without you! I'll go anywhere you go! I won't live without you!." I was having trouble preventing tears from spilling down my face and my knees began shaking uncontrollably, threatening to tip me over. He sat me down on one of the chairs in the room and kept a hand on my shoulder to restrain me from getting up.

"I have to leave and no you can't come! That's the whole reason we're leaving! You have to stay here and keep yourself safe!" He said yelling now but just soft enough so that none of his words escaped the room.

"I don't care if I die because of you! I love you more than my own life, you know that!" I screamed with tears managing to spill out.

"What if I'm tired of you Bella?" He said, "What if I don't love you like that anymore?" He continued. My heart stopped beating for a second and my face grew paler than it already was.

"You ... You... don't love me..anymore? I stammered.

"No." He replied. The simple word felt like a dagger stabbing me in the stomach and it knocked the wind out of me.

"W-well then .. I suppose t-that changes things then." I gasped.

"Yes, yes it does. Now take care of yourself, for Charlie's sake." He said before walking out the door and into the hallway where I knew he would be meeting up with Alice.

I continued to stare at the door even after he left and for hours. I could hear bells announcing the end of the period but I didn't care. Each time I played those words over in my head it was as if someone was punching a hole in my chest making it more and more hollow. The room began to spin more and more and I willingly let the darkness swallow me whole. Just as I fell myself falling out of the chair I heard Mr. Banner walk in and gasp at the state I was in.

"Oh my god! Bella?!" was all I heard before I passed out.

The darkness was a comfort and a relief.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What did you think????? I'm desperate for reviews. There is still some more I have to add and I haven't even gotten to the exciting part yet so stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and tell me what you think!!!**

**common you know you want to .. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
